


Fragments of Power

by RainbowMage



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cults, Diary/Journal, Dragonborn (D&D), Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMage/pseuds/RainbowMage
Summary: Around twenty years ago, my father went missing and now I have a clue that he's still alive.  But first I must do my duty as the Hunter's apprentice and investigate a town gone quiet.  I have the feeling that this is going to turn into something much bigger...
Comments: 1





	Fragments of Power

To my dear Sorine,

I wish I knew how or why, but after not hearing anything for almost twenty years, I finally got some clue as to father’s whereabouts. I know you don’t remember much of him; you were a hatchling at the time, and I wasn’t much older, but I will never forget the night he didn’t come home. As you know, I have been keeping an eye out for clues as to his location ever since that night, but my efforts have been fruitless. That is, until now. Mother always told us he wasn’t dead, but I did not believe her until two nights ago. 

It was a dark and stormy night…I know, I know, many stories begin the same manner but this time the tale is real. It was late, near midnight, when I heard a knock at the front door. No one ever comes to my door at that hour unless it’s an emergency, so I figured that was the case and swiftly answered. Standing before me was a man in a black hooded cloak that obscured his face. I asked who he was, but he refused to give a name. He simply told me he had a message from my father. 

I stared at him flabbergasted; who was this mysterious man and how did he know my father? When I asked, the man didn’t say. Instead, he merely handed me a small wooden box with a letter attached to it before vanishing in a puff of smoke without another word. 

After checking it for malicious enchantments, I opened the box first. Inside was a dagger, five inches in length with a very simple hilt and a dull steel blade. When I took it in the palm of my hand, to my surprise, the dagger rotated and stopped, seemingly pointing at something. No matter which direction I turned, the blade would always point in the same direction. I had thought it was a strange compass at first, but after reading the magic a bit closer, it was actually pointing towards the sea. Confused by this bizarre item, I read the note. 

The note, unfortunately, held no insight. In fact, it only served to baffle me further. The only thing the note said was ‘The way forward is behind’. No signature, no markings, just those cryptic words in father’s unmistakable scrawling handwriting. I even tested it for magic and invisible words but found nothing. 

If this note came from father, then he must be alive somewhere. How or where, I do not know. I don’t know where I would even begin to search. I checked all my magic books for information about artifacts that pointed towards the sea and found nothing of value. Perhaps father is testing me to see if I have the wits to find him. I would not put it past him, he always had a wicked sense of humor. 

In any case, I decided I am going to search for him. I know you’d wish to go with me, sister, but there’s a chance that we’d both be in over our heads, and I refuse to risk your life as well as mine on a possible fool’s errand. With this mysterious note and dagger my only clues, it may be a long while before I can find him, but I am determined that I will. 

First thing’s first though, I must do my duty as the Hunter’s apprentice and answer a call to form a militia. There has been no news from the town of Citroton for the past few weeks. It is not the first time this has happened. Last time it was merely goblin bandits who set up camp alongside the road. I hope that this time it’s something just as simple, so I can begin my quest to search for father. 

Worry not, Sorine, I will keep a record of what happens on my quest so that when I find him, I will be able to give you all the details. I know how much you love stories of adventuring and heroics, so I’d be remiss if I didn’t give you a full account of my own adventures. 

Give my best wishes to mother. I will come and visit shortly after this debacle in Citroton is dealt with.

Sincerely,  
Vintus


End file.
